


《恋爱日记》

by fccfccfcc



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fccfccfcc/pseuds/fccfccfcc





	《恋爱日记》

总是喜欢启明星辰，乘人之危固然是畜生，但扮矜持也不是什么好鸟

“队长，走位可以在教我吗”

陈立农盘腿坐在蔡徐坤的床上，手拖着下巴，作为战队的倒数第一，他可是要努力的ne！

蔡徐坤站在门口确认房门锁过了，慢慢的走近陈立农

“好，我教你，但是”

一把把他压在床上，嗅过发间洗发水的味道，凑着他耳边

“我告诉过你不要随便上我床”

迷人的东西总要命，蔡徐坤轻轻的吻住陈立农的嘴唇，小孩的嘴唇每天喝咖啡，泡的软软的，天色渐暗，黄昏时候的慵懒，最后一缕阳光透着玻璃跑进来，床头的镜子映着两个在亲吻的脸，用最老派的方式，吻着耳朵嘴巴唇，好不容易放开了唇，陈立农吐着气，搂着他的脖子

“你为什么这么熟练啊！”

“因为是你”

突然的深情，让陈立农不敢看他，本来只是开个玩笑，只能转过头听着窗外淅淅沥沥的雨点打在玻璃上的声音  
“你嗯的时候超级性感”

这种话都说的出口！以后都不敢叫出口啦，陈立农拉过枕头蒙住蔡徐坤的脸，一颦一笑对蔡徐坤来说都是最大的诱惑，亲着他的乳头，仿佛能切身感受到他骨头从颈部酥麻到尾椎，欲拒还迎般的声线，蔡徐坤的牙齿悄悄的紧了紧，舌头装作不经意的划过叼着的乳尖，就能看到那人腰部小动作的抬起，鼻腔里憋着的那股气不断的在哼，蔡徐坤知道含义，就是让他轻一点，亲吻一下他的脸颊，照顾着他另一面的乳头，没分寸的手肆意的捏着下面的性器，夹紧又不敢夹紧的腿在晃来晃去，偶尔会蹭到蔡徐坤的性器

“帮我”

给一直不敢出大气的陈立农找了点活儿，精致白皙的双手，像是专门为电竞诞生的，现在在解蔡徐坤的裤子，在寝室里穿的是宽松的运动裤，性器已经完全在内裤里挺立，蔡徐坤自己伸脚踹开了运动裤，陈立农慢慢的脱下他的内裤，突然弹出性器扫了一下陈立农的性器，幻想般的配合感像是在电竞场上一样

中了撩拨的毒，陈立农的小动作尽收眼底，像一个钢琴和弦的走向，总是一下就让他猜到，这个小家伙害羞的脸都烧起来了，这一刻，连夜晚都是甜的，此刻应该永恒  
“宝贝我要开始失控了”

蔡徐坤轻轻的咬了咬耳朵，陈立农乖巧的把脚环在蔡徐坤身上，可接下来他要为这份乖巧买单了，这个角度，蔡徐坤可以轻易的摸到他的后穴，沾了润滑剂的手进去的很顺利，腿一软，陈立农的腿慢慢的滑下去，在蔡徐坤眼中又是双重的诱惑，慵懒到极致，鼻息嘴间蹦出来的声音，像是在空中转了个弯，飘进蔡徐坤的耳中

道路一片漆黑，响尾蛇爬上你的后背，蔡徐坤的手指带着节奏，摸着陈立农光滑的后背，新鲜又浪漫，月亮都躲在云层里害羞，看着天花板的吊灯，陈立农感受到他没入的几根手指更加深入了，体内像是什么东西堵住了喉咙，陈立农轻哼了一声

“啊..”

找到了那个和自己捉迷藏的敏感点，蔡徐坤瞬间清醒，毫不犹豫的按压着，感受到那人想躲，另一只手拖住他的下巴，温柔的吻落了下来，慵懒轻松的气氛，很容易带动陈立农，宁静的午夜，蓝牙音响里放着爵士，陈立农小声的呻吟，像极了波斯猫，红扑扑的脸衬的他优雅迷人

“我可以进去了吗？”

“哪有你这这样问..嗯..”

蔡徐坤没经过允许的窜入，让他的小猫咪腿都抖了抖，紧张的捏着蔡徐坤的手，另一只手在软软的被子上无力的搭着，似乎音乐声瞬间减弱，心跳声却不如刚刚平静了，陈立农好听的声线，蔡徐坤的心早已被吹乱，下半身交合处传来水声，穴口的液体被快速的抽插打磨成了泡沫，白白的顺着股沟，滴到了床单上，流过的皮肤，感到一小丝瘙痒，但马上被快速的抽插给遗忘

蔡徐坤低估了陈立农，陈立农的脚勾住蔡徐坤进不去的性器尾根，上下揉了两把，随着自己因为射精而缩紧的后穴，让蔡徐坤倒吸了口凉气，一起射了出来

蔡徐坤人往前一些，手撑在陈立农耳侧和他平时，好听的低音绵绵的穿了出来

“自作聪明”

两个人对视甜蜜极了，嘴角泛着下不去的笑，陈立农叫的有些累了，声音带了一股黏糊糊的鼻音，身下乱七八糟的液体都成了白沫，陈立农看蔡徐坤的眼神里，包含了蔡徐坤看他的欲望

今夜的身体让人迷恋，快乐不能只有浅尝，灵魂深处的欲望怎能忽视？陈立农，翻身压着蔡徐坤，屁股里还塞着他的性器，尾椎扭动着，地上的衣服凌乱的撒在哪里

“你手搭到我的腰上来今晚不要放开”

还想说些什么却全部被淹没在如数的呻吟里面了  
我将嵌入你的身体，与海洋融为一体，身临其境的感受日出，我感觉我们的心更近了


End file.
